Pumping Up
by JC of the Corn
Summary: WROTE WHEN DRUNK, Jaune seeks extra training, how does he get it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, my friends hgave me a challenge, to write when I was drunk, I figured I would give it a shot, so here is my weirdest fic yet, Also the song used is 'Arnold' by Luke Million.**

* * *

Jaune couldn't believe it! He lost to Cardin again! Even with Pyrrha's training he still couldn't see to keep up! He knew that his training with Pyrrha was paying off as he was now able to hold his own. But he was sick of losing all the time! Couldn't he just win once! He had to beat him! While he may have saved Cardin, the dick weed had still been a douche to a lot of people. And it pissed Jaune off.

"Damn it! I need to be stronger! And as much as I hate to admit it, Pyrrha's training isn't working fast enough." He said as he was walking through the halls of beacon.

He needed some time to think, and while Pyrrha knew he was upset, she also knew that he needed some time to think. Besides she knew Jaune was going to be a lot more honest with her now, so she didn't worry about him getting into trouble. Even though she was still worried about him. Either way Jaune just needed time to himself.

"What can I do?" He asked himself as he continued his walk.

"I need to get even stronger, but I already have a full schedule with classes, and late night training with Pyrrha, so what can I do?" He asked himself as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"I can't extend my training with Pyrrha as we already stay up late enough, and we really need our sleep due to school, I'm definitely not asking Nora for help as she'll probably break my bones within a minute." Jaune said as he didn't even noticed he walked past a sign that said 'Do not enter-Renovations!'

"Ren? Nah, he enjoys his sleep too much." He said not noticing he was entering a very dark room.

"What about Ruby? No, if I interrupt on her cookie time, she could get mad. And I am sure as hell not asking Yang for help, I am not risking messing with her hair again." He said as he shivered at the last time he had accidentally cut her hair.

He ended up running away screaming like a little girl as she was smashing through walls just to get to him.

"Weiss pretty much hates me so thats a no, and last I went to their room, I walked in on Blake reading her porn books." He said as he once again shivered at that disturbing image.

Seriously what kind of teenager brings smut to a school? Oh who was he kidding, he saw Cardin trying to hide a play faunus magazine in his locker. And that thought disturbed him even more, who knew the racist guy had a weird fetish?

CREEEEAAAAKKKKK

"Oh shit." Jaune said as he suddenly noticed where he was.

And that was on top of a collapsing floorboard.

"SSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!" He yelled as he fell about twenty feet down.

He ended up faceplanting right on the cold hard ground.

"Oh my back." He said as he proceeded to pull himself off the ground and dust himself off.

Just in time for some weird music to kick in, as well as some lights to kick on, suddenly blinding him from the intense line.

 _Ba bum bum bum ba bum_

What kind of music was that? He didn't know what it was, but it was weird, almost like it was supposed to be funky or something.

 _"Hi! This is Arnold!"_ He heard a voice say out as he suddenly noticed he was in a very old weight room.

"Who the hell is Arnold?" He said as he suddenly saw a figure in the shadows.

 _"Your instructor!"_ A heavily muscular man said as he stepped out into the light.

He was wearing what appeared to be a yellow shirt with the words 'Gold's gym' painted across the front, however the shirt was more like something you would get to tease women with by showing off your muscles, and boy did this man have them, his arms alone looked bigger than Jaune's head. And don't get him started on his legs, seriously it was like he was looking at oak trees. Still though, what was with this guy's accent?

" _DOWN!"_ The man said as he pushed him onto a bench press and forced him to pick up the bar.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" He said as he was having trouble.

" _UP!"_ Arnold yelled as Jaune reluctantly pushed it up.

"I don't even know-" He said as Arnold pushed the bar down again.

 _"DOWN!"_ He yelled as Jaune was getting pissed.

"You just told me to push up!" He said as he pushed it back up.

 _"UP!"_

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING YOU WALKING BICEP!" He yelled back more confused than pissed off.

 _"DOWN! UP! DOWN! UP!"_ He continued to yell as Jaune continued to use the bench press.

"CAN'T YOU SAY MORE THAN DOWN AND UP!" He said as Arnold complied with his request.

 _"Come on! More energy!"_ Arnold replied as Jaune was getting a tick mark on his forehead.

Finally he had enough, his chest could not take the strain, and eventually he put the barbell back on its rest, as he let his arms fall to his side, they felt like rubber, but at the same time he could feel blood rushing into his muscles, and they got a really tight feeling, like his skin was going to explode. And while he had to admit, it was weird, it also felt really, REALLY good.

The next thing he knew was that he was being dragged by Arnold over to the squat rack.

 _"Come on! More energy!"_ Arnold yelled as Jaune got prepared.

"But I didn't even get a bre-" His words died as he felt the weight on his back.

 _"DOWN!"_ Arnold yelled as Jaune squatted.

 _"UP!"_ He continued to yell that strange Mantra as Jaune just listened and did what his instructor asked.

 _"Come on, One more time!"_ Arnold yelled as Jaune was finishing a set.

"I don't have it in me!" He yelled as he could feel the strain of the weight on his legs.

Using all of his might, he pushed through the pain, his bones creaked in protest, his muscles were contracting as tight as they could. And eventually he lifted that bar back onto its rack, and then proceeded to collapse onto the floor.

"Please say its over." Jaune said as he was already tired.

All he got was a laugh from Arnold as he dragged him over to another machine.

 _"DOWN!"_ He yelled as Jaune screamed in agony.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Have you seen Jaune?" Pyrrha asked Ren as he shook his head.

"No, he never came back last night, did you guys have a fight?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, he just needed some time to think, but considering he wasn't in our first class today, I'm a little worried, especially since our next class is combat class, and Goodwitch doesn't like her students to be tardy." She said as she had seen some of the students who experienced Goodwitch's wrath.

It was not pretty, she was sure that Grimm would be afraid of Goodwitch. And they couldn't feel any emotions besides hate and rage. She was certain those students were now traumatized for life considering one of them was now in a healthcare facility. Of course, everytime she slept she saw that menacing glare that bore deep into her soul reminding her that there was no joy in the world, only those staring horrible green eyes.

"First match is..." Glynda started as the reels started to fly by.

DING!

"Cardin Winchester..." She said as she swore to god she was going to kill someone if it was the same result again.

"And Jaune Arc." She mumbled curses under her breath.

How the hell do the same two students get paired up multiple times in a row? Did Ozpin rig the system so that he could get his rocks off by pissing her off as often as she could.

Cardin was already down in the arena and ready to fight, but she saw Mr. Arc no where in sight.

"Mr. Arc, if you do not show up, I will be forced to-" She said as she heard a noise.

"I'm here! Sorry!" Jaune said as he ran into the room.

For some reason he was only wearing his hoodie, and was it just them or did it seem baggier than usual? Nah, everyone must have just been imagining things, either way, they noticed how Jaune looked tired, almost as if he was up all night. Probably spent too much time awake reading comic books or something.

"Please try and be quicker next time." Goodwitch said as she stepped back.

"Heh, ready for another loss Jauney boy?" Cardin said as he gripped his mace.

"Can you keep it down, you're giving me a headache." He said as he was rubbing his temples and looking down at the ground.

"What's the matter Jauney Boy? Scared that you're going _DOWN?"_ He said as Jaune froze up at that word.

"Begin in 3..." Goodwitch stated.

 _"Down..."_ Jaune thought as he felt a rage curdling inside.

"2..." The timer continued to go off.

 _"DOWN..."_ The rage was getting louder.

"1!" The countdown finished as Cardin prepared his mace.

"DOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN!" Jaune yelled as within the blink of an eye his fist was in Cardin's face.

The result was Cardin was knocked all the way across the ring, into the wall, where he made a snow angel imprint into the wall. Needless to say, Everyone had shit their pants at what just happened. Jaune the student who could not beat Cardin no matter what, had just landed a superman punch right to his arrogant face. It was like watching a tiny ant kill a grizzly bear, and yet they just witnessed it.

"Owie." Cardin said as Jaune ripped off his hoodie.

Causing all nearby females to blush as they saw just what he was hiding under the hoodie. As far as the eye could see were beautiful rippling muscles, that were so large that he could probably choke out a crocodile with one arm while carrying a damsel in distress with the other arm. Not that any of them were now picturing that. A certain Redhaired amazon was most not definately thinking about the things she would do to get her hands on those beautiful HUGE VEINY...

Biceps...What did you think she was thinking about? Pervs.

"Down..." Jaune said as he grabbed Cardin's leg.

"What are you-" He said as Jaune suddenly lifted him above his head.

"UP!" He yelled as Cardin felt scared for his life now.

And he had a right to be, because Jaune then proceeded to smash him into the ground of the training arena.

"DOWN!" He yelled repeating the mantra that he had been hearing all night.

Needless to say everyone could only watch as Jaune gave Cardin a merciless pounding. This wasn't even funny anymore, it was downright weird! How the hell did Jaune go from being a twig, to being this muscular behemoth overnight? Pyrrha was certain he did not look like that last night because she had been trying to peep on him when he was in the showers. And now she had even more of a reason to now. She noticed all the other blushing females in the area and suddenly grew very protective of her slice of man meat.

"COME ON! MORE ENERGY!" Jaune yelled out as Cardin had now passed out from pain and shame.

 _"What the fuck is he on about?"_ Goodwitch said as she was stunned for the first time in her life, it wasn't because of his oiled up rippling nuclear warheads that he called abs.

She had just seen him mercissely attack a student for merely saying the word 'Down' what the hell did he do last night that triggered him to freak out at the word 'Down.' And more importantly, how the hell did he improve so much overnight.

"Good to see your training paid off my old friend." Ozpin said as he viewed the smackdown through a security feed in his office.

"Always happy to help Oz!" The happy Austrian man said as he had a cow that he intended to butcher for its delicious protein.

"I will admit, I did not expect Mr. Arc to take to it so...effectively." He said trying to think of a word for what he was seeing.

"YAARGH! The wee little girly man is now an iron pumping machine! YAAAHHH!" Arnold said as Oz looked back at him.

"How the hell did you get him to beef up that quickly?" Ozpin said unsure of how anyone could develop that amount of muscle in one night.

"OZ! You forget I have time machine! I keep him in isolation for months on end, making him into the perfect specimen!" Arnold said as he pointed at his time machine that he had stolen off the set of terminator.

"Well...your methods may be odd, but I can't argue with your results...and please don't butcher that cow in my office, I just got it cleaned.

"YAAH! COME LITTLE PUPPY!" Arnold said as the tiny little corgi barked as they ran towards the window.

"GET TO DA CHOPPA!" He yelled as they jumped out onto a bullhead that were some reason was just waiting for them.

All the while Ozpin just sipped his coffee and watched the security tapes, oh it was good to be the king.


	2. Pre-Workout Fight!

**I cannot believe that this story actually grew to be popular. So I decided to make another chapter to it, and yes I'm drunk again.**

* * *

 **JAUNE AND PYRRHA**

"NOOOOO! PYRRHA!" Jaune said as he had just been french kissed by Pyrrha, and she had now shoved him in a locker.

"I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes as the locker lifted off.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaune yelled as he was launched away.

This was not good! Even with Jaune's beautiful rippling MUSCKLES! He was powerless against the firm lips of an extremely sexy spartan lady. Trying to resist his partner's lips was like trying say Bubbles angrily, it was FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! He banged against the doors on the locker, hoping that his thick veiny fists could burst through the other side and he could redirect the locker to go to Beacon tower.

Sadly his masculine might was not enough and he crashed into the ground, in which he made a call to Ruby begging her to save Pyrrha! Because unforturnately his arm had broken during the launch, and it hung limply to his side like old man who realizes he now has to resort to using Viagra.

"What do I do?! She is the only girl who has ever kissed me! But my mascular arm is broken! WHAT DO I DO?!" He screamed to the heavens as the baby oil that he glistened himself up with for the tournament reflected the moons rays.

 _"YAAAGGGH! LITTLE JAUNE! DON'T GIVE UP!"_ He heard a voice in his head.

"ARNOLD?! HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HEAD?!" He screamed out.

 _"THAT DOESN'T MATTER WEE LITTLE BABY JAUNE! WHAT MATTERS NOW IS SAVING YOUR WOMAN!"_ Arnold screamed in his head.

"But my amazing defined right arm is useless! And I can't do shit with my left hand!" He screamed back, while Grimm were looking at him like he was crazy.

 _"YAARRRGGGH! THAT DON'T MATTER! YOU HAVE SECRET WEAPON! REMEMBER?!"_ Arnold yelled as Jaune's eyes widened.

 _"BUT ARNOLD, YOU TOLD ME NEVER TO USE THAT UNLESS I WAS IN DANGER!"_ He yelled as his mentor was now screaming at him.

 _"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, WHEN IT COMES TO WOMEN, YOU GO BIG OR GO HOME! AND RIGHT NOW, YOU NEED TO GO BIG!"_ Arnold yelled as Jaune took out a container.

"BUT ARNOLD! WHAT IF MY BEAUTIFUL PUMPED UP JACKHAMMERS AREN'T ENOUGH TO BEAT THIS FIREY LADY?!" He screamed.

 _"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT BLASHEMPOUS TONE WITH ME BOY! ALL YOU NEED IS TO LOOK BAD ASS, I LEARNED THAT FROM MY MANY AMAZING MOVIES, WHERE ALL I HAD TO DO WAS LOOK MUSCULAR, INCLUDING MY ALL TIME SMASH HIT HOLIDAY CLASSIC 'JINGLE ALL THE WAY!'"_ He screamed out as Jaune groaned.

"BUT THAT MOVIE WASN'T THAT GOOD!" He yelled as Arnold screamed even louder in his head.

 _"YAAAAAAGGGGHH! YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE THE KID WHO RUINED STAR WARS WAS IN IT!"_ He said as Jaune agreed with him on that point.

Sure he still watched the prequel star wars films because they were star wars films. But they weren't exactly the best they could have been.

 _"JUST USE THE DAMN SECRET WEAPON, AND THEN MAKE MANY BABIES WITH YOUR SOON TO BE WIFE!"_ Arnold screamed as his voice disappeared.

Jaune pulled out the container labeled ARC PUMP. It was a pre workout mix he had been making in his room at beacon. It combined the blood of a beowulf, the rare tears of Glynda Goodwitch when she cried, a sample of Oobleck's coffee, a hair off of Yang's head when she went super saiyan. And finally he had Nora finish it off with a blast of electrical energy from Magnhild.

He had never actually tested it before, but now was as good of a time as any. He looked at the drink that shined bright like Michael Jackson's hair in a pepsi commercial. And he downed the devious concotion in one fatal gulp.

He licked his lips.

"I don't feel shi-" Suddenly his pupils widened.

* * *

 **RUBY**

Ruby was currently scaling the towers, but even with Weiss's help she was still moving slow. Suddenly she heard something.

 ** _BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_**

At first she thought it was explosions from the resulting battle, but then they got closer and closer, and she started to realize that they weren't explosions, but they were footsteps. She turned around to see a magnificent and terrifying sight.

"GGGAAAAAHHHH!" Jaune yelled with determination as he was literally RUNNING UP THE FUCKING TOWER!

He wasn't sticking to it with Aura, he wasn't being helped by Weiss, he was being driven solely by the power of pre workout and his own willpower. Each step he took making a massive indent in the tower, and Ruby actually felt herself being scared and yet strangely turned out by the sight of the titanic beacon student who had been her first friend.

He soon passed by her and Ruby stopped to look at his back muscles as he passed by.

"...Well, thats it, I guess I'm interested in guys after all." She said as she got a sudden nosebleed and ran back down the tower.

Jaune didn't need her to save Pyrrha anymore.

* * *

 **PYRRHA**

So this was it? This was how it ended? Pyrrha was going to die by getting shot with an arrow in the chest. All of her training, all of her preparations, that whole childhood she had where she never made any friends and focused solely on becoming a better fighter. And it was all going to end like this, shot in the heart, and fuck Bon Jovi, because now she had that damn song stuck in her head.

And the worst part was, she never got to ride Jaune like he was a bull at a PBR show. She had wanted him before, but multiple times when they were training after he got buff, all she could think about was how good it would feel to have those arms wrapped around in eternal bliss. Which frankly was the reason why she constantly had to take a cold shower by trying to think normal thoughts and hoping that the cold water would calm down her raging teenage hormones.

And then Jaune came in to use the shower right after her, and it all started over again!

 _"My only regret, is that I didn't jump on Jaune when I had the chance...oh and that I couldn't save everyone, oh god, all I can do is think of Jaune as a big juicy sirloin that I want to tear into even in the moments of my death, good lord I am very sexually repressed."_ She thought as she closer her eyes.

"PUMP IT UP MOTHERFUCKER!" She heard a voice yell out as she saw a man sized fist suddenly strike Cinder's face from the side, redirecting her bow to shoot off into the distance, the arrow itself hitting Cardin right in the left ass cheek.

Cinder on the other hand was launched through the air, and I don't mean launched in the air like she flew a few feet, NO! She took off with the force of an Atlas rocket and Pyrrha could have swore that she had broken the sound barrier on her way out.

"Team Cinder is Blasting off again!" She heard a voice scream as all she saw was a small glint of light where Cinder's body flew.

"J-Jaune..." She said as she could see every ripple in his muscles, the preworkout literally turning him into a marble statue of perfection.

"PYRRHA!" She yelled as he gave her a hug.

Which she was incredibly happy about because she was being smothered in his giant pectoral muscles, in which case she now knew what heaven felt like, and its name was Jaune.

"I WAS SO WORRIED! WHY DID YOU GO?!" He said as he was surprisingly crying.

"J-Jaune I-" She said as he realized something.

"WAIT!" He yelled as he thrusted his hands into the sky.

"What are you doing?" She asked in curiousity.

"Calling for help!" He said as he yelled to the heavens.

"I SUMMON THE HEROES OF OLD! SCHWARZENEGGER! WILLIS! STALLONE! COME AND FIGHT FOR JUSTICE!" He yelled as Pyrrha saw multiple lighting strikes appear around grimm infested areas.

"W-What just happened?" She asked as she was confused.

"I summoned some help, now...what do we do now?" He said as she suddenly got a smirk on her face.

"Pyrrha...why are you taking off your armor?" She said as she suddenly tackled him.

"Shut up and enjoy! I have been putting this off for too long!"

* * *

 **GLYNDA  
**

She couldn't take anymore, the Grimm were coming in too fast. Just like Ironwood that one time they both got drunk and had a one night stand. Apparently he did not live up to his name. It was a bitter disappointment.

"That's it...I'm done..I'm out of Aura..." She said as she dropped to her knees. The deadly dominatrix had exhausted her last reserve of energy.

A beowulf was about to bite her in two...but then?

"YAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She heard a voice yell as she suddenly saw a red boxing glove strike the Grimm across the face, causing it to disintegrate into nothing.

"Wha-What?!" She said as she blushed deeply at what she saw.

She saw a man wearing boxing trunks covered in a design that showed stars and stripes, he was heavily muscular, but not in an over muscular way, be he had a lean physique almost as if he did a combination of weight lifting and swimming.

"Tha-Thank you!" She said as she was resisting the urge to squeal at the sight of this handsome man.

"Adrian?" He said as she tilted her head.

"Uhm, what?" She said as he got all happy.

"ADRIAN!" He yelled out as he hugged her.

Glynda was about to protest but then her hand touched his back, and she couldn't bring herself to correct her. Maybe after he was done.

* * *

 **IRONWOOD**

Ironwood just saw the white fang get away with one of his command ships, he was pissed off, now he couldn't radio back to Atlas and tell them what had happened. But that was when he noticed something odd. He saw that the fuel port on the side of the ship was open, and it was pouring out fuel, were those white fang grunts so incompetent that they didn't realize they had opened the fuel hatch?

All of a sudden, he saw a streak of flame shoot up towards it and...

 **KABOOM!**

There was an earth shattering kaboom!

 _"Well there goes my next pay check."_ He said as he saw a bald man in a dirty bloody tanktop smoking a cigarette.

"Yippee ki yay Motherfucker." He said as he walked away.

 **WITH QROW**

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT RUNNING OUT OF BULLETS?!" Qrow yelled as the austrian oak was moving down Grimm after Grimm with a mini gun he stole off of one of Huntress's, granted she wasn't complaining when he flashed his biceps, but she still wanted her weapon back.

"I'M FROM THE 80S, RULES DO NOT APPLY!" He yelled as you see see his muscles twitching with every round he fired off.

"Fuck this, I'm going to drink." He said as he put his weapon back on his back and went into a bar that was still surprisingly intact and in business as all the crazy shit was happening.

 **MEANWHILE BACK ON THE TOWER**

Jaune and Pyrrha were currently laying under a blanket that they had no idea where it came from. But Pyrrha looked EXTREMELLY refreshed, while Jaune had his hands behind his head in pride.

"So...that was a thing." He said as she smiled.

"That was WAY more than a thing." She said as Jaune looked at her.

"Want to go again?" He asked as she shook her head up and down vigorously.

"I hope you're prepared, I'm not the invincible girl for nothing." She said as Jaune grinned.

"And right now I am the unstoppable man." He said as they continued their session of lovemaking.

Their screams drove the Grimm away.


End file.
